A Lesson on Discipline
by Andrea Valencia
Summary: RxR Well..... remember the episode where Rei asks Aya why she doesn't make her own decisions and why she just always follows Ran.... well here there are other things that happened...... ummm i'll just continue if anyone tells me to.
1.

**A Lesson on Discipline**

By: Andrea Valencia

~o~

Well, hi everyone! I'm Andrea Valencia…I used to go by the name Anael Razualle but I kinda grew tired! Neway, remember the episode where Rei asked Aya why she doesn't make her own decisions and why she always follows Ran? Well…… here when Rei left instead of trying to comfort Aya, Ran runs after Rei fully intending to teach him a lesson…… now (twisted grin) what if Rei teaches her a lesson instead….? Tune in!** Ei to POTENTIAL FLAMERS! FLAMES are welcome BUT WILL return to YOU MANY TIMES OVER! **This is my first time to write about GALS so please bear with me and I only used one scene in one episode here…. so like please sorry if what I imagined was inappropriate but well…….. = D That's me! 

~o~

It was a magnificent day outside but in Ran's room the atmosphere was quite different… As she sat cross-legged on her bed one could immediately detect that something was wrong with her. She looked totally out of it….. as if she was thinking deeply about something that happened not so long ago. But the situation in question happened a week ago and she spent the whole week cooped up in her room still brooding over what  had happened…. Let us take a look at what's going on in her mind that has changed Kotobuki Ran, self-proclaimed and undeniable ruler of Shibuya, incredibly  and hurt her so much that she was transformed into something so pathetic- her complete opposite…..

~A week ago~

This is the day when Rei questioned Aya about why she always follows Ran and doesn't make her own decisions. At this time, fully intending to give Rei a lesson (for hurting Aya) Ran ran (sorry for the pun) after him and grabbed him.  She pushed him to the ground with the intention to force him to explain his earlier actions. She landed on top of him but Rei just pushed her off him and looked back at her. She felt an unknown emotion tug at her heart mixed with fear…. something was wrong with Rei…. something was very wrong… with this unknown fear she stepped backwards as Rei moved closer…. one step…..two…..three…fou- she collided with the wall….. she had nowhere to go …. The next thing she knew… she was already pinned to the wall by Rei's strong arms….. she was pushed up against the wall and then she saw his face moving closer and closer until his lips were upon hers in a heated kiss, much to her horror and shock. 'No! I lost my first kiss to this..!!!!'  Finding her strength back she pushed him, Rei, off her and ran away…. 

~o~

So that  was the incident that turned the proud Ran into this pitiable bundle on her bed…

~o~

Ei I need a beta please and some ideas….. I've already planned the next chapter up…. It's  about Rei… and ummm if anyone could think of a more appropriate title, do tell me… I there's any mistakes in the grammar or spelling please feel free to point it out….. : 3 …. 

~o~

To **crimson_der**: Here's your first chappie already….. This fic is dedicated to you  and me and Ruschel….. tell her that…. 

~o~


	2. 

**A Lesson on Discipline**

By: Andrea Valencia

**Chapter II**

~o~

Well, so I'm continuing this then! Yay! *cheers* so far no flamers…yet! Though I hope there won't be any…. Neway this is to all who reviewed… I give my thanks to… **queen animelia **(my first reviewer), **Ichigo**, **aphrael-chibi**, **Sanae**, **Crystalgail**, and **Cold-hearted Nightfox, jules and to crimson_der **….. here's the continuation… Sorry if I posted it so late but I'm kinda busy here coz summer vacation has just started and my mom is forcing me to go and help her though personally I wanted to stay away from the sun….. indoors with my computer…. *sigh* anyway I'll put up the next chapter soon… I promise…. just please give me suggestions and correct me please….. BTW, could anyone tell me the name of the eyeglass girl who hates Ran and ummm I also forgot Rei's last name? please? I forgot her name…. peeps I also know that there are a lot of mistakes…. anyone, please be my beta?

~o~

After seeing the bright and cheerful Kotobuki Ran in such a state would not one wonder what fate had befallen the cause of her misery? […okay too dramatic there…] Now we see that while Ran is still on her bed thinking about the incident Rei is also in his own room staring guiltily at the blank wall….

~o~ Rei ~o~

"So….what am I going to do now?", I thought aloud. "I screwed up big time and now I just don't know how to ask for her forgiveness.."  'I just don't know what had happened then…. It was as if I just snapped… Maybe…. just maybe it was because I've grown tired of Ran pushing me towards Aya when she's the one I love…..' 'Ran…ran….  I'm sorry….. It's just that…. I've loved you since before and ….. I've been wanting to tell you that…. that day you told me that Aya liked me…. I wanted to tell you that I don't deserve her because I already had feelings for you…. but I guess I'm just a fool …. coz even though I know that you're happy with Tatsuki I still continue hoping that someday you'll notice me…', I thought staring at a picture of Ran on my  desk. 'I don't know what to do… Should I still confess my feelings even though ….. no….. no…. she's still mad at me and I don't even know how to ask for her forgiveness…. maybe….. ishould make a letter?..... no…. give her a present….. maybe….. call her…. maybe….. follow her around till I have the guts to do all of the above? Hell, no!!! That's what a stalker does and I'm not about to be a stalker….' _'Well, what do you plan to do then?' _ ' I'm not sure…. I really don't kno- wait! Who are you! and What are you doing in my head?' _'Isn't it obvious? I'm you…'_  'Well then why are you talking to me' _'I'm the you that listens to your heart….. stop thinking that way…. because of your earlier actions…. you should tell… her…. and  after that … if she rejects you… don't give up if your feelings are true… go for it…. make your intentions true and don't give up! However if there is really no chance then accept it…. then move on…. Rei…. you're stronger than that…. everyone makes mistakes but you have to fix it up!'_ 'Thankyou…. for telling me that… I will…'

~o~

Rei then got some paper and a pen and wrote a single line….

****

**_Ran, I'm sorry. Please forgive me…_**

****

He planned to leave it for her later…. and finally after a week of staying up late thinking about Ran, he fell into a peaceful slumber….

~o~

Ummm…. done?  sorry……. L bad case of writer's block…. that's all I can produce…. please give me ideas for  the next chapters….. :3 please???????? Reviews/Comments/Suggestions welcome…


End file.
